Aias
Aias (アイアス, Aiasu) is a Great Knight and aide to General Caellach in the army of Grado who appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Profile He was formerly a part of Caellach and Joshua's old mercenary group from Jehanna and claims to both be a great tactician and that he was never even scratched in battle. Even though he says he has no need for rank or title and is dismissive of Caellach's desire to become a king, Caellach convinced him to join up with Grado as his lieutenant. He is charged by Caellach with killing Eirika. If Eirika and her forces defeat Aias, he will praise their strategist for "piercing" through his formations. Should they manage to hold out instead, Rausten knights appear, forcing him to retreat to Jehanna Hall, where he is subsequently killed by Caellach due to being one of the few "chains" of the past holding him from being a king. In Game Stats |-|Easy/Normal= *''Dropped upon defeat |-|Hard= ''*''Dropped upon defeat Overall Like a good tactician, Aias is well prepared and has an assortment of powerful weapons at his disposal. He essentially has control of most of the Weapon Triangle - his choice of Axe being a Swordslayer, meaning he has Lance 'weaknesses' - and can easily destroy your Sword users with his Swordslayer and has very high stats compared to earlier bosses. He can still be beaten easily by a strong Axe-wielder, either with a Hammer or a Halberd, due to his Great Knight class and the fact that he is initially equipped with a Short Spear. Magic users with 14 attack speed or higher can be useful against him as well, but only to a lesser extent. Aggressive players may find that Aias can be killed very early on in the chapter, a rarity for defense chapter bosses. However, doing so will prevent the player from recruiting Cormag, who appears on the map as a reinforcement on turn 5. Quotes Battle Conversations *Default '''Aias': It's not over yet. Victory still hangs in the balance. The key is defeating the enemy commander, but... *Vs. Eirika Aias: Ah...So here you are. The princess Eirika. Eirika: Who? Aias: You're not at all what I had expected... I would test the arm that bested Glen. Death Quotes Etymology The name Aias is probably a reference to the Ancient Greek hero Ajax, whose name could also be spelled Aias. Trivia *His description in the English version of the game has a typo; his description reads: "An aid to Grado's General Caellach. He believes he is an unbeatable tactician." The proper term should be "aid''e''" and not "aid." *In the Japanese version, Aias is peculiarly weak; his stats in English Normal Mode are higher than his stats in Japanese Hard Mode. This is likely to convince the player to rush the map and defeat him rather than wait and confront Pablo, who received a significant stat boost from his appearance in Chapter 10 that he did not receive in the English version. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters